<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Way- Din Djarin/Reader by Obsessivelysearching</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851642">No Way- Din Djarin/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivelysearching/pseuds/Obsessivelysearching'>Obsessivelysearching</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, reader is like me after drinking coffee, slow burn but like only emotionally, thats to say she’s hyper as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivelysearching/pseuds/Obsessivelysearching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never believed in soulmates. I was always told that when you meet yours their name appears on your wrist. So when it did happen, and with a very scary looking mandalorian, I fainted. </p><p>Fluff and smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, I’m not a pessimist, I’m a realist. With who knows how many people out there in the galaxy, the chances of finding my soulmate are slim. Near impossible. So, when a Mandalorian walked into the cantina and asked me to serve his small alien child a bowl of bone broth, and I looked down to see a name appearing on the inside of my wrist, I fainted.</p><p>I woke up who knows how long later with my manager, Terra, speaking to me and the stranger standing next to me, as if protecting me. It felt odd. For a minute I forgot why I had fainted in the first place, then it came rushing back to me. Still laying down, I lifted my arm up to my face, and there it was. A name.</p><p>“Din Djarin,” I whispered and before I knew what was happening the Mandalorian had pulled out his blaster and was aiming it at me.</p><p>“Woah, relax dude!” Terra quickly said to him. He slowly lowered the weapon and placed it back in its holder.</p><p>“How do you know that name?” He asked, his voice coming out modulated and deep. I began to get up with help from Terra.</p><p>“L-look.” I stretched out my arm. He stared for a moment, or at least it looked like he stared, it was hard to tell with the helmet. Then he grabbed that wrist and dragged me out of the cantina. I was so in shock I didn’t even bother to fight I just followed him out. Once outside, he spoke.</p><p> “I won’t kidnap you, but I need you to come back to my ship. You can come back afterwards I just… need to check something.” I nodded and he started walking me to the ship, his small alien baby following behind him in his crib. A few minutes later, after wandering through the streets of Batuu, I found myself at his ship.</p><p>“This is the Razor Crest. I don’t expect you’ll be seeing it again.” He said as he climbed up the ramp. I motioned for me to follow so I did.</p><p>Now you might be wondering, why would you blindly follow a man into his ship, much less a random bounty hunter? The answer is simple, if he was my soulmate, I couldn’t just let him leave. I never thought it could happen and if it had, I wasn’t going to be afraid.</p><p>But as I climbed up the ramp after him fear finally hit me. What was I doing? This man could turn around and kill me right here and no one could do a thing. Before I had too much time to think about this though he started taking off his left vambrace. And then he pulled up the fabric sleeve covering his skin. Before I could see though he turned away from me. Without turning around to face me he asked for my name. I gave it. He then walked to the metal wall and punched it. Hard. The only sound in the ship was his heavy breathing coming through the helmet as he covered up his wrist and replaced the vambrace. Finally, he turned to me.</p><p>“You are to forget you ever met me. Go back to the cantina.”</p><p>I stood there for a moment, before I spoke, my voice coming out weaker than I wanted it to be. “No.”</p><p>“Did you just say ‘no’?” he asked me.</p><p>With more power this time I stated, “No.”</p><p>“You really have a death wish, don’t you?” He didn’t know it, but death wasn’t sounding so bad at this point. Having met my soulmate and having him reject me, I could fall apart. He spoke again, “Just go.”</p><p>Getting more stubborn than scared I stared him down and said, “No way.”</p><p>His response was to huff and climb up a ladder to what I guessed was the cockpit. As he climbed, he muttered, “We leave in an hour.” Was that for me or for the green creature? Doesn’t matter I ran out and went back to the cantina. I didn’t say much, just told Terra I was leaving and didn’t know when I would be back. I went to the back of the cantina, where I slept most nights and grabbed my stuff, which was easy as it already was packed in the bag I lived out of.</p><p>When I finally returned, I found the Mandalorian placing the child onto his bed. He seemed surprised to see me again, but it had only been half an hour. He seemed to study me as I stood in the doorway- I could see the movement of his helmet as he looked me up and down. Then he began to walk towards me like I was prey, trying to scare me off. At this point though, I had thought about it and I was not letting this man, Din, leave me. Before he could speak, I cut him off.</p><p>“Look Mr. Mandalorian, we’re soulmates and you are stuck with me, like it or not.” I spoke to him like a very stubborn child, which was not my goal, but I was pretty intimidated.</p><p>“You better not get in my way.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it.”</p><p>With that he raised the ramp and closed the door to the ship. He climbed up to the cockpit and when I did not follow, he looked down at me expectantly. When I was in the cockpit, I strapped myself into one of the seats and saw that somehow the child had been carried up here and was sitting across from me.</p><p>“Have you flown before?” Din asked me.</p><p>“I know how to, never gone far though.”</p><p>“Well we’ll be headed into lightspeed, so you better be prepared.” He paused for a minute. “Are you really going to come with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean I did pack up my entire life in under an hour and climbed up here, so probably?”</p><p>He moved his head to the side as if rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Fine. Just don’t be surprised when I leave you on Hoth.”</p><p>“I won’t let you.”</p><p>“You can try.” He replied.</p><p>“I’m either sticking with you or you’re going to have to kill me. And I have a feeling that green fellow would not like that.”</p><p>The green alien looked up at me and smiled. The Mandalorian looked back and upon seeing this went, “That ‘green fellow’ is the child.”</p><p>“Hi kid!” I said as I reached out to him. He grabbed my finger in his hand. I nearly died from how adorable he was.</p><p>“Hey, new rule, if you are going to make noise be in the cargo hold.”</p><p>“Nope. Not happening. I do not agree to that rule. Not a chance-”</p><p>“Kriff, will you just shut up?” and with that I did. I knew though, that this man was going to be a lot to handle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like this story and will probably be updating every couple of days but no promises. Also I have something spicy planned for next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking around the cockpit, I panicked for a second. I didn’t remember falling asleep, but it seemed I had. The child was not sitting across from me, and the Mandalorian was not in the pilot’s seat. I unbuckled myself from the seat and climbed down the ladder to the cargo hold. There I found Din polishing some blaster residue off of his beskar armor. He turned to look at me but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Canto Bight,” he said, then went back to polishing his armor.</p>
<p>“What are we going to do when we get there?”</p>
<p>“<em>I </em>am going to go find a bounty, <em>you</em> are going to stay with the child. Be happy we’re going to Canto Bight, because I might just get you a hotel room instead of making you stay in the ship.”</p>
<p>“How long will you be gone?”</p>
<p>“A week, maybe two, at most. This should be pretty easy once I find the guy, it’s tracking him down in that huge city that’s the problem.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” We sat in an awkward silence for a minute. I finally broke it. “So… Din, what’s your favorite color?”</p>
<p>“Mando, not Din.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“My name. You do not get to call me that. Call me Mando.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mando. What’s your favorite color?” He didn’t answer. “So, no favorite color, got it, what about food? Any cuisine you like best? I’m not too bad of a chef myself. I could try and make anything you want, can’t promise it would be the same, but I would try.”</p>
<p>“I eat to survive, not to enjoy.”</p>
<p>“What a bummer. I mean seriously, food is great. I make some really good blue milk pancakes. I should make some for us sometime. The little one would probably need some more protein with it but that’s okay.”</p>
<p>I heard a loud sigh escape the helmet.</p>
<p>“Too much talking? Bad habit of mine. My brain seems to go a mile a minute and I can’t get it to stop. I mean, I’m sure you don’t talk much, probably too busy trying to kill people. That was mean, I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>“Yes, too much talking.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.” We sat in silence for a moment more before the child began crying. Mando went over to take care of him but he wasn’t calming down. Mando looked strange holding the child, this cold, metal man trying to calm a crying baby.</p>
<p>“May I try something?” I asked. He nodded. “Take off your chest plate. Don’t worry I won’t kill you, even if I tried I couldn’t. It’s probably too cold against him. Give him to me.”</p>
<p>He did and I held the small child, bouncing him upon my hip. He started to calm down just as Mando finished taking off the chest plate. I handed the child back to him.</p>
<p>“Hold him against your chest, so he can feel your warmth. Do you have anything he could eat?”</p>
<p>“There’s some meat over there,” he said pointing to a small cooler.</p>
<p>“Perfect!” I headed over and grabbed a small piece of the raw meat and headed to the now much calmer baby in Mando’s arms. I handed him the piece of meat and he gobbled it up in one bite. “You little monster! How do you feel?” Finally, the child calmed down and stuck a hand out to me. Mindful of Mando’s boundaries, I didn’t move.</p>
<p>“You can come closer. For him it’s okay.” Now that I had his permission, I did. My shoulder was pressed against Mando’s pauldron and the child was between us. The child’s hands came flying up as he giggled. He made grabby hands towards my face and so I leaned in closer until his tiny hands were holding my chin. He giggled again and only then did I feel how close my face was to Mando’s. I turned to look at him and found him staring at me.</p>
<p>“Sorry. He’s just so cute.” I stepped away much to the chagrin of the little green monster below me. “Sorry darling, wouldn’t want your dad to murder me for getting too close.” I could feel Mando’s exasperation as the child continued to make grabby hands towards me. In one swift movement, Mando moved the child to his side and pulled me flush against him.</p>
<p>“Just so he’ll stay happy,” he said. I felt myself blush. I was taken aback, and landed with my hands pressed against his chest. Even without trying, I could feel the muscles under his flight suit. I carefully took a small step back and Mando returned the child to his stop against his chest. As we stood there the child held my finger in his hand, doing the same with his father. Soon, after some cooing and gurgles, he fell into a peaceful slumber. Mando placed him in his pram and closed the door.</p>
<p>“How do you know how to take care of him?”</p>
<p>“I grew up on Batuu and lived at an orphanage. As the oldest of the girls, I became their surrogate mother. Eventually I got too old and started working at the cantina, but you never forget how to take care of a child.”</p>
<p>Mando accepted this answer and went to replace his chest plate and the piece of armor he had been polishing.</p>
<p>“We’re going to be lightspeed for a couple of days. I don’t have a second bed, so you’ll have to sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m used to it. No problem.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to sleep. Don’t try to kill me or you’ll be the one dead.”</p>
<p>And with that he clamored into the cot built into the wall. I found a blanket covering some parts and laid on the floor. It wasn’t comfortable but it would do. Since I had just woken up, I spent some time thinking. I was absolutely insane. How could I just leave with some scary, large, metal man who I barely even know is human, and leave behind my friends? I kept spiraling, my anxiety turning into sadness, until a couple minutes later I felt tears falling. I was quiet as I cried. I didn’t want to upset Mando. But I was starting to believe that this had been some cruel mistake. It wasn’t real, the world had messed up. Because how on earth could this droid of a man be my soulmate?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turned out that he had me stay in a hotel because staying in the ship would have drawn too much attention to me. The hotel was nice, much nicer than I expected, and I nearly fainted when I saw him hand over the credits to the nice lady at the front desk. The room was moderately sized but fancier than anything I had ever seen before. The room seemed to shine with gold and silver.</p><p>I was staying with the child, which was good, as I would have some company. Mando had commanded that I do not leave the room, and that if I needed food, I could order some. He had said he’d be gone roughly a week, but it had now passed two and while I wasn’t worried about him -I was sure I could take care of himself- I was worried about myself. What would I do if he had abandoned me here? I knew that was unlikely as I still had his child, but it crossed my mind. What if he was gone for even more weeks and the hotel asks me to leave? Would I know how to get back to the ship in this complex city?</p><p>Before I could let my worrying get too far, I decided to clean. I was used to cleaning when upset, I cleaned all the time at the cantina, and it helped me calm down. At the orphanage I cleaned for all the girls and learned to love it. But in this hotel room, which was starting to feel very small, there wasn’t much to be cleaned or to clean with, other than the million shiny surfaces to be polished. So, I started polishing. I grabbed a rag I found at the bottom of my bag and got to work. I did that for hours, until my back started to hurt.</p><p>Every day for two weeks, I had watched holovids and taken care of the child, and now I was spending my time cleaning my own hotel room. Exhausted, I noticed that it was evening and decided to call it an early night. My sleep was pleasant until it was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. I grabbed the knife I keep on my nightstand and raised it towards the door, unable to see the intruder in the dark room. Then the light turned on. Standing in front of me was Mando, his armor covered in blaster residue and his hands in fists.</p><p>“How was the hunt?” I sat up, not realizing that the blanket covering me had fallen.</p><p>“Pain in the ass.” He said, still not looking at me. When he finally turned to me, I saw him look me up and down if the tilt of his helmet was any indication.</p><p>“Cyar’ika…”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“You don’t need to know.” Mando replied. He started walking towards me as if stalking prey.</p><p>“Mando… what are you doing?” I heard the trepidation in my voice.</p><p>“Stand up.”</p><p>“Mando?”</p><p>“Stand up.” He said more forcefully this time. I did as he asked. He approached me until there was barely any space separating us. His gloved hands grabbed onto my waist, pulling me against him. His hands explored my hips and back, until they landed upon my ass. He gave it a squeeze as he pushed me against him. I couldn’t help but let out a small moan as I felt his leg between my own, rubbing against my core. In a swift movement he had sat down on the bed, keeping me on top of him, now straddling one of his legs. Grabbing back onto my hips he started moving me against his leg so that I was riding his thigh. I reached out and held onto his shoulders to keep me steady, the feeling being too much for me.</p><p>Now don’t get me wrong, I wanted this, I was soaking. Was I expecting this? Not a chance. Was I mad? I would be if I never got to feel this good again, but in this moment not at all. I could feel bruises forming where Mando held me, and an idea came to mind.</p><p>“Take off your gloves,” I whimpered out between moans.</p><p>He stopped controlling my hips, although they kept moving up and down his thigh, and placed his gloved hand in front of my mouth. Understanding the gesture, I bit down on the very tip, allowing him to pull the glove off, then repeated with the other hand. I felt his skin against mine when he lifted up the hem of my nightdress and pulled it off of me, throwing it to the side haphazardly. His hands were calloused, rough, and warm. They felt like heaven against my skin. I stood myself up and took off the last of my undergarments. I waited to see if Mando would take off anything else, but he didn’t. He just grabbed and groped at my naked form. If he could see the red on my cheeks it wouldn’t surprise me, but he didn’t say anything. I placed my hands under the edge of his helmet, asking for permission to take it off. His hands quickly flew up to grab mine.</p><p>“Helmet stays on. You don’t get to see my face. This is the way.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, got it,” I replied, trying to rectify my wrong by getting on the floor between his legs. I started palming his growing erection when I realized just how much it was growing. I could feel my eyes widen but I couldn’t control it. Mando’s hand went to hold my chin harshly and he pushed my face up to look at the spot where his eyes would have been.</p><p>“May I?” I asked licking my lips. I heard a growl come out of the mask. Taking that as an indicator, I began working on pulling out his hard cock. Finally, it sprung free from its fabric prison and I was in shock. It was huge. I leaned down and wrapped my mouth around the tip. He was thick, really thick, and I could feel my jaw stretching to accommodate him. I licked along his slit and felt him jerk his hips up, pushing his cock further in my mouth. I used my hand to stimulate the rest of his dick as I started choking on what was in my mouth. I was never good at deep-throating and I was definitely not going to be able to with Mando. I felt spit spill out of the corners of my mouth and looked up at where I imagined his eyes to be. That seemed to help as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved my down on his cock. Choking even more I went to pull away with a loud pop.</p><p>“Ass up, lie on the edge of the bed.” I did as he asked. From this angle I knew he could see the wetness dripping from my pussy onto the floor. Then, without warning, I heard a loud slap before I felt it. It was hard, my ass burned, but I would be lying if I said it didn’t feel good.</p><p>“You like that, you slut? Little whore. Waiting weeks for me here just so I can fuck you?” I whimpered in response. “You want it, beg.”</p><p>“Kriff, Mando. Please, oh gods please. I need you inside me, I can’t take it. I- Ah” My begging turned into wordless moans as I felt him push into me. It hurt a bit, with him being so large, but after a moment the pain turned into pleasure.</p><p>“Mando, you better fucking move, or I swear to-” before I finished my sentence, he was fucking me, hard. I could feel him hitting my cervix, his cock brushing against my g-spot.</p><p>“Oh Mando, yes!” I sounded like a bad holofilm but I couldn’t control it, I had never felt anything so good, and I knew I would be ruined for any other man for eternity. He pounded into me, the rhythmic slapping of his balls against my clit making me edge closer to my high. I felt one of his rough, calloused hands wrap around me, finding my clit and rubbing tight circles around it. With this I felt my hips buck into his hand as his cock hit a different pleasurable spot.</p><p>“Fuck, mesh’la, I’m so close. Where should I…? Are you…?”</p><p>“Shit, yes Mando, I have an implant, just come inside me.” He upped the pace and the speed at which he rubbed my clit until I felt myself scream as my walls clamped down on him. Moments later, I felt him fill me with his cum, pumping me full of it. The air was filled with Mando’s modulated moans as he gripped my hips with one hand, still playing with my overstimulated clit with the other. Eventually, his high died down and he pulled out, making sure to stuff any leaking cum back into my pussy. He brought his now cum covered hand up to my mouth and I gladly sucked on them until clean.</p><p>“Get dressed. We leave for the Crest in ten minutes.” With that he put himself away, grabbed his gloves, and went to the refresher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was fucking pissed off. But I decided rather than make a scene in the middle of the hotel, to let myself bask in the anger a little longer so that he couldn’t escape me. I got dressed, and decided to check on the child, who was (hopefully) fast asleep in his crib in the next room. He was good and blissfully unaware of what had happened moments before. I gathered up my stuff, stuffing it back into the bag that I had taken with me from Batuu, and headed back to the main room. Mando had left the refresher and was standing, stoic as usual, by the door.</p><p>“Let’s go. Now.” I struggled to look at him. I was both embarrassed and fuming. But I followed him out of the room and to the Razor Crest, the child in tow.</p><p>When we finally got to the Razor Crest, I noticed that Mando was having trouble looking at me too. I decided to ignore it and tell him off when we finally got in the air. In not too much time we were getting ready to go. I had been in the cockpit when I heard mumbling in the cargo hold.</p><p>“I can’t believe I told her ‘the helmet stays on,’ gods.” A peek down into the cargo hold showed me that Mando was talking to the little fellow with his back turned to me. As if sensing my presence, he stopped talking and placed the child back into his pram. I climbed halfway down the ladder to him.</p><p>“Should we get going?” I asked. Mando responded with a quick nod. I made my way back up to the cockpit. We left in silence, and when finally in hyperspace I decided to speak.</p><p>“I know it’s not a Mandalorian thing to be nice, but how dare you have sex with me then ignore me. You can’t just use me. I’m not just some toy. I know you don’t want me around, but I’m your fucking soulmate and you are stuck with me so how about you just either learn to at least be kind to me or leave me on the next planet.”</p><p>“Fine. We’re going to Nevarro. I have friends there. They’ll make sure you don’t die.”</p><p>I knew I had put myself in this position but now I was even more pissed off.</p><p>“Well thanks soulmate, look at the love, the basic respect that you have for me. Making sure I don’t die? Well, I swear if I could kill you, you would be dead,” I started approaching him until I lightly punched the beskar of his armor. “Fuck. You.” I pressed pathetic punches to his chest with every word. “You fucking asshole. You shitty little coward of a man. Can’t handle the idea of respecting me? Well then, I’ll happily leave you!” I stopped punching him when I felt him grip my wrists, holding them in place.</p><p>“Cyar’ika, you’re so cute when you’re mad” I rolled my eyes. “But I’ve understood your point. I can’t promise anything but… I’m sorry.” He whispered the last part then looked down at me expectantly. But I was not having any of it.</p><p>“Excuse me what was that last part?” I asked with a large smirk on my face.</p><p>A little louder this time, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Nope, didn’t hear you. Going to need you to speak up.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Feeling’s mutual. Back to what you were saying?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Okay?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice. I accept your apology, but on one condition. I get to sleep on the cot until we get to Nevarro.”</p><p>Mando groaned. “Fine.”</p><p>I made my way down to the cargo hold then headed to the shower. I quickly got clean, and then realized I had not brought any clean clothes with me. It was still the middle of the night and I wanted to sleep, so I decided to just go out in a towel, hope that Mando was in the cockpit, and grab my clothes.</p><p>Turns out it doesn’t matter how much you hope something will happen, things just happen, and alas as I came out of the shower in only a towel, my hair dripping, with water dripping down my cleavage, Mando sat on a blanket on the floor.</p><p>“Mesh’la,” I barely heard come out of the helmet.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ll just grab my clothes and go back.”</p><p>“I’m going to shower, just change out here.” I nodded and waited until Mando closed the door to the refresher to remove my towel. I got dressed quickly, then realized that I didn’t have much to do. I started pacing the cargo hold, until I heard something coming from the refresher. Was that a…? Yes, it was a moan. No. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not directly after I told him to respect me. That dickhead. At least he was trying to keep quiet. He was failing miserably, but I could still tell he was trying. I looked around; the child was asleep in his pram. At least he wouldn’t be hearing any of this very hot moaning. Gods, I wanted to be in the shower with him, and if it weren’t for the fact, I knew that he didn’t have his helmet on I would probably already be.</p><p>I hated that I wanted him. I know he was my soulmate or whatever, but he was an ass. But he was just so mysterious and strong, and I couldn’t get enough of him. I heard the shower turn off and quickly ran to the cot. Moments later he came out of the shower wearing full armor.</p><p>“You know you can take that off. I won’t kill you,” I said trying to act like I wasn’t just listening to him jerk off.</p><p>“Bet you would like that.” Normally I would roll my eyes or have some good retort, but after listening in on him I was taken aback. He knew. He knew.</p><p>“I… er- uh… keep your clothes on please.” Oh kriff that was not what I wanted to come out of my mouth.</p><p>He started to walk towards my spot on the cot. When he finally got close enough that my knees where against his legs, he grabbed my chin and pulled it up to look at him.</p><p>“What if you took your clothes off instead?” He asked, his voice husky and rough. I really wanted to give in, but I knew what I had to do.</p><p>“If you can’t prove to me you can respect me, you aren’t going to get me. Goodnight.” With that I climbed onto the cot and got cozy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for you sabrina, I was not going to update until after I finished some work but fuck it. It's short and basically all smut. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out the cot is not much more comfortable than the floor. But I wasn’t going to give it up, it had been part of the deal. So, the next morning when I woke up sore and uncomfortable, I decided to do some stretches. Mando was nowhere to be seen, so I started stretching. A few minutes in I bent down to touch my toes, and as I stood back up, done for the day, I turned around to see him staring at me. I decided I may as well tease him a bit, make him pay for the turmoil I have been in. I sauntered towards his spot near the ladder that led to the cockpit, giving him my most teasing look. When I reached him, I placed my hands on his chest.</p><p>“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” I asked. He nodded quickly. “I’m not sure you have…” I trailed off, running my hands up and down his chest plate. I could hear him take in a sharp breath, and knew I was in control here. I pulled away, walking to sit down on the cot, checking to see where the child was. He wasn’t there, so my best bet was that he was happily in his crib in the cockpit. I sat down on the edge of the bed. Mando’s eyes were still on me. He flexed his hands before relaxing them. I motioned towards him making a “come here” signal with my finger.</p><p>He quickly came towards me, before slowing down, trying to act cool. “On your knees now.” He looked at me blankly. I repeated myself. He sunk down to the ground, looking up at me. “Now beg for me.” He did nothing for a few seconds. “Do you want me?” He nodded. “Then beg.”</p><p>“Fuck mesh’la, you’re so beautiful, I need you. Please.” He went on for a few more seconds before I cut him off. I grabbed his hands and pulled them to my hips. They were still for a split second before they began to explore my body.  He grabbed my love handles, then moved his hands up my back. He moved them to the front of my body, kneading my breasts, and tweaking my nipples. I moaned out, then pulled his arms away from me. With my leg, I pushed on his chest, moving him back. I quickly removed my clothing before lying back and spreading my legs.</p><p>His chest was moving quickly up and down, and I could hear his heavy breathing. As he stared at my sex, I began touching myself. I ran a finger down my folds, keeping eye contact with his helmet the whole time. I drew circles around my sensitive clit, before bringing my finger down and entering myself. I started fucking myself slowly, then brought my hand out only to add another finger. My breathing was getting as heavy as Mando’s, and I could feel myself dripping onto the sheets of the cot. As I felt myself getting closer, I brought my other hand to my clit to rub it. The mixture of penetration and clit stimulation brought me right to the edge, and I came all over my hand. I pulled out, bringing my fingers to my mouth to clean them. I stood up and saw Mando frantically palming his erection through his clothes. I pulled his hand away.</p><p>“Not until I say so. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you fuck me.” He looked up at me, then huffed a “Fine.” Before grabbing me and moving us onto the cot. I was straddling him, and he didn’t make any effort to move. So, I decided to be the one to move. I started grinding my still wet cunt over his clothed cock. He tried to remain calm, but I could feel him fighting himself to not buck his hips into mine. I could feel him get harder, so hard that he was twitching, a sign he was going to cum soon. “Do you want me to stop?” I asked, seeing if he still wanted some amount of dignity or if he wanted to cum in his pants. His only response was to grab my hips and start moving me over his cock even faster. A few moments later he came, his hips jerking and his head falling back. I could feel the wetness seeping into the fabric of his pants, both from my pussy and his cum.</p><p>I stood up and got dressed. “You may want to change,” I said to Mando. “Yeah, I noticed, thanks,” he said with attitude in his voice. He clearly was unhappy that he didn’t get to fuck me. I had done my job. He made his way to the shower and I went up to the cockpit to play with the little one.</p><p>The child was fast asleep, snuggled up to his favorite metal ball. I decided not to disturb him and returned to the cargo hold, and lied down in the cot. I would need to change the sheets, I noted to myself. For the time being it would be okay though, so I took a quick nap.</p><p>When I woke up, I noted that the refresher was empty and that I was alone in the hold. I climbed up the ladder to see Mando cradling the child, who was happily holding his metal ball. “We’ll get to Nevarro in a couple of hours. I have a bounty to catch, but I’ll have you stay with my friends until I’m back. There’s a school, the child can be there if you want to do something other than watch him.” I nodded to acknowledge him. I sat down in the cockpit and grabbed a book from my bag to read.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Very brief, non specific threat of violence/sexual assault. Take care of yourself, only read if that won't affect you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was fond of Mando’s friends. They were hospitable and kind, although they didn’t seem to trust me at first. I understood though, and after telling them about how we were soulmates they seemed to relax. I was staying with Cara Dune, who spent most of the day away from her small house but insisted I feel at home. I spent the first day with the child, spending time relaxing with him, enjoying our temporary home. But it quickly got boring. I was used to staying in one place, but I was assured that it was safe, so the second day I decided to venture out. I kept the child with me as I strolled through the town. I found the small school that Mando had mentioned and dropped him off there.</p><p>I walked a while longer before seeing it was starting to get dark. When I noticed the time, I went and picked up the child from the school. He seemed content. Carrying him in my arms as we walked back to Cara’s house, I noticed him start to whine. I held him tighter as we walked and whispered to him, “Hey bubba, we’re almost there I’ll feed you when we get home.” It was now dark, and we were only a few hundred feet away from Cara’s house. I continued walking until I was forcefully pushed against the wall of a nearby home. I grabbed the child tighter, looking to see my assailant. He was a Twi’lek, clearly very strong and was eagerly staring me down. He started walking closer to me and before I could process what was happening, I heard him scream and fall to the ground. There was Cara, standing with one foot on his chest, aiming a blaster at him.</p><p>“Don’t try anything,” she said to him then turned to me. “Go home. Now.” I obliged, grabbing the child, and running to her house. I was in shock. When I finally got inside, I closed the door, and sat the kid down. I took a moment to collect myself. I didn’t know what that man wanted, but his actions were certainly sinister. I turned back to look at the child and found that he had used his powers to bring a packet of crackers closer to him so that he could eat some. I didn’t bother stopping him. I sat down across from the kid, trying to steady my breath.</p><p>Cara entered a few minutes later. She sat next to the child, and spoke to me. “Are you okay? I knew that guy was bad news, I should have made sure you were escorted home when it got dark.”</p><p>“I’m alright. I think I just need to rest. Will you tell Mando about this?”</p><p>“I will. If only so that he knows that you need to get some fight training.” She smiled when the child cooed. “I’m staying in for the rest of the night. I’ll watch the kid; you just go get some sleep.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I said and walked towards the guest bedroom where I was sleeping. It was nice to have a real bed for once and I was enjoying it very much. I could still feel my heart racing, but I tried my best to sleep.</p><p>I woke up the next day with the child on my chest, grabbing my nose. He babbled something then leaned down to place his cheek on my forehead. I was startled at first, but slowly pulled him off of me, and got up. I was still in my clothes from the day before, so I quickly changed. Cara was already gone. I decided that I would stay home until Cara got back.</p><p>My day was spent bouncing the child upon my knee, making some simple food, and telling him stories from my life. Most of them were simple, stories from when the orphanage held a fundraiser and the girls and I had to cook for the whole day, before getting to wear pretty clothes for the dinner party. He listened patiently and had fallen asleep when I heard a voice call my name from my comm.</p><p>“Are you there?” It was Mando.</p><p>“Yes. How’s the hunt going?” I replied.</p><p>“Better than I expected, I should be back tomorrow at the latest.” He paused. “Cara told me what happened. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine. A little shaken up but I’m okay.”</p><p>“Did you sleep?”</p><p>“Took me a while to fall asleep but yes.”</p><p>“Look, Nevarro is pretty safe now, but I don’t want you out at night. If you are, call Cara, she’ll stay with you.”</p><p>“Normally I would say that you aren’t my father, but seeing as yesterday happened, I get it.”</p><p>“Good. I have to talk to Karga, but I think that after this bounty, I’m going to take a break. In that time, I’m going to train you. I can’t have you looking after the child if you can’t shoot a blaster or fight. And I know how much you love the child.”</p><p>“Fine. But it will take a while to get me there.”</p><p>“That’s never stopped me before.” He quickly added. I choked on the water I had chosen to take a sip out of at that moment.</p><p>“I… okay I think you need to get back to your mission you metal man.” I heard him chuckle.</p><p>“Take care of the kid, okay? I have to go but I’ll be back soon.” I quickly said goodbye before the commlink shut off.</p><p>With the child fast asleep, and with nothing else to do, I started to clean. I swear Cara’s house had never been cleaned before. Although it wasn’t disgustingly dirty, which isn’t surprising as she clearly didn’t spend much time there. As I cleaned, I started singing a tune, one that the cantina band on Batuu would often play. There was something peaceful about cleaning; I always found it calmed my nerves. After a while I got tired, and laid down on the couch for just a moment, fighting to keep my eyes open, but quickly failing.</p><p>I woke up to someone brushing my hair out of my face. My eyesight was blurry as I came to and it took me a second to recognize it as Mando. Seeing me awaken, he had moved his hand away.</p><p>“Hey Cyar’ika, it’s late. Come to bed.” I dragged myself up.</p><p>“When did you get here?”</p><p>“Just a minute ago. I’m guessing Cara’s still out.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the couch. Dragging behind him like a child, still holding his hand, we walked to the guest bedroom. The child was asleep, although I guessed that he had probably woken up a couple hours ago and grabbed some food (likely when Cara was home for dinner) before being put back to bed. Mando started removing his armor until he was only in his flight suit and helmet. In the meantime, I climbed into bed. Mando turned off the lights, leaving us in darkness, before climbing into bed next to me. I heard the telltale sound of his helmet being placed on the ground, and snuggled up to him.</p><p>“I missed you, Cyare,” he whispered.</p><p>“I missed you too, Din.” In my sleepy haze I hadn’t called him Mando. I noticed a few moments later. “Fuck, I called you Din, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Just not in front of other people please.” I quickly replied yes, before a comfortable silence full upon us.</p><p>I should have been able to sleep more easily, with his warm body next to mine, but my mind was racing. I had an idea. I just had to hope he wouldn’t get mad if he didn’t like it.</p><p>“Din?”</p><p>“Yes, princess?”</p><p>“Can I feel your face?” There was silence for a moment. Then I felt my hands being pulled up by him. He placed them on his cheeks. I gently moved my hands, using my fingertips to feel the wrinkles around his eyes, the stubble that had grown on his jaw, and his soft lips. I ran a finger along the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“I like your nose.” There was a slightly awkward silence, and I went back to feeling his face. I ran a hand through his hair. It was thick, somewhat curly, and soft. I couldn’t help but play with it.</p><p>“Din, you are beautiful.” I felt his head move closer to mine.</p><p>“Cyare,” it was a whisper and I felt him cup my face with his hand. “<em>You</em> are beautiful.” And then he kissed me. It was unlike our other kisses. There was no rush, no overwhelming lust. Just peace and intimacy. It lasted only a moment before he moved away. “Sleep, mesh’la, sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>